Gallagher Friendships
by glowqueen21
Summary: First Fanfic. It's moments which I think were missed in the book between characters and some extra ones I would have liked. Slight change of story and characters. Starts off with the girls however I will introduce the boys later on. Please note not in sequential order with the books. Enjoy!. DISCLAIMER: Ally Carter owns all! PS.
1. Chapter 1

Cammie POV

"Bex, Cammie can I see you in my office for a minute?" My mum said as she stood in front of me and my best friend.

"Sure" we said in unison as we followed her to her office. Right Left Right Right. I could make it there with my eyes closed.

As we walked in I noticed A man in a suite who I recognised to be the senate and a girl who I assumed was his daughter sitting in the chair looking none to impressed with what she no doubt assumed was a normal boarding school.

"Cam, Bex this is Macey McHenry and she will be joining our school this year, I would like you to show her around."

Bex and I gave her a look saying "Does she know?"

Our expressions must have said it all because she quickly followed with "show her everything" and then shot a wink at Bex and me.

I could see out of the corner of my eye Macey stand up and strut over toward us saying "lets go" as she walks into the unfamiliar corridors of Gallagher, my home like she owned it.

This is going to be torment how could I possibly live with this girl at my school! To my surprise however she stopped at the next turn and smiled and introduced herself. heck! she even apologized for being like that! She obviously had a lot of practice at that cover it was like it came naturally and Bex and I couldn't even tell!

We just stared at her dumbfounded as she smiled and said "You didn't really I was that obnoxious did you? thats just the attitude I use towards my dad" I let out a small giggle at her cover as we walked the halls.

After going past the P&E and COW classrooms we arrived at the science lab, my other best friend Liz's favourite place in the school.

"So this is the science lab, a little tip never volunteer to help with his experiments no matter how much extra credit he offers you!" Bex exclaimed

I jumped in with "Yeah last year Bex volunteered and the next day she was covered in pimples"

"Hey! I never knew that's what he was testing!" earning a friendly punch from her which let me tell you didn't feel friendly sometimes Bex didn't know her own strength.

"Exactly my point!" I was laughing so hard at this stage both Bex and I were in tears laughing! when Macey exclaimed "wait that really happened!" "Yep" I said popping the the 'p' "every word of that is true."

We continued laughing all the way to my mums office and then had to grasp some composure in front of Macey's dad. As Bex and I stifled our laughs I turned to Macey who already had her cover back up better than ever. As mum said her goodbyes to Mr. McHenry we said goodbye to our new friend and then I whispered to her so only she could hear that she was going to fit in well here as she hoped in the car she gave me a slight smile and left.

As we walked back to the school mum said that she didn't like the way that girl behaved which caused Bex and I just to erupt into another fit of laughter. After explaining the situation to her she just laughed and said "Wow she is good even I couldn't pick her cover!"

With that Bex and I left and ran to our room to go and wait for liz and the rest of our sisters to arrive from Summer vacation.

Macey POV.

Wow I can't believe it's a school for spies and my parents have no idea which makes it even better. I hope this school will be better then all the rest it certainly seemed like it to me and those girls were so friendly I think I will actually enjoy myself. Who am I kidding no one ever want to be my real friend they all just pretend to like my by monday they will have forgotten all about me and I will go back to being alone which is okay because being the senates daughter I knew what that was like always having to look right and never be who I want to be (in public at least) Oh well we will just have to wait and see.

Well there you have it first chapter done to my first ever fanfiction. I know this is somewhat similar to the book however it will change. Leave a review and tell me what you think next chapter to come :)


	2. Chapter 2

Cammies POV:

"I wonder whether her parents are spies" Bex exclaimed as she flounced onto my bed.

"I don't think so, otherwise her father could have come on the tour!" I said joining her on the bed.

"Your right" Bex sighed.

"When am I ever wrong!"

Just then I heard a "oppsy daisy" I turned to Bex and she mirrored the expression I must have. Just then the door burst open and a smiling face popped in. "LIZ!" We exclaimed running over to greet our best friend and final roommate.

"How was your summer!" We all said at once we just laughed as Liz told us about her summer holiday in Australia which ended with "what about you girls?" Bex and I shared yet another glance within a 24hr period but before we got the chance to explain who we had met their was a knock on the door. We opened it to a man carrying a mattress without any explanation what so ever he simply stated "Where do you want it?" We stood there unsure and pointed to the only spare corner in the room next to where my bed was. The man plonked the bed down and exited our room. This is so exciting how many new girls was Gallagher getting this year 1 Macey McHenry, this could only mean one thing THAT SHE WAS OUR NEW ROOM-MATE! Before I could utter a word it had already clicked in Bex's mind and she was jumping over to me squealing. It wasn't long before I joined her too. Liz stood there confused and waited until we calmed down (not that she had a choice once Bex and I were excited there was no stopping us) and asked "What are you screaming about...Do you know something I don't know." She questioned her voice going litter higher with the end of that statement.

Once again we were just about to explain when we heard a car horn I glanced out the window and saw a snobby looking girl exit the limo anyone else would have thought she was the most stuck up girl on the planet but I knew better. I ran out the door with Bex hot at my heels and Liz shortly after most likely trying not to fall face first as we weaved through the crowds and made it to the big wooden doors ready to great the girl who stood beyond them.

Macey POV

Finally I am hear and away from my annoying politicly minded parents and at my new school, which without jumping the gun might be the best one yet have I mentioned it's a school for spies yet because get this they have those apparently! And it would appear they have the nicest students if Bex and Cammie are anything to go by they seemed like genuinely good people or was that all for cover they have probably forgotten I even exist.

Headmistress Morgan walked over to address me and welcome me I would assume but she didn't get past hello before two girls ran past and tackled me into a hug. "Hi" they screamed. Wow lucky I have been to many a party otherwise I think their screams would have sent me deaf. "Hi" I managed to squeak before I lost all oxygen to my brain. they quickly released me and stepped back. Cammie stepped forward and asked me how my trip was. "It was good" I guess they hadn't forgotten me. A tall thin girl with blond hair stopped behind them puffing. "Now...Can...Someone please...tell me... what... is going on" She asked in between her puffing. "Oh sorry" "Macey this is Liz our other best friend and Room-mate" "Liz this is Macey she's new this year we were going to tell you but we got interrupted twice" Bex explained.

I heard someone say girls. Oh it was Ms. Morgan huh she stayed all that time all though it was probably only a minute or two thanks to Bex's fast paced explanation. She continued "Come on now girls it's nice to see you excited about Macey's arrival but I have some things I need to discuss with her so I'll ask you now to go to the dinning hall and meet with the rest of your year."

"Yes mum" came from Cammie. WHAT she never told me her mum was the headmistress though that would explain why they were here a week before the rest of us. They muttered their good byes and I followed Ms. Morgan through the halls.

"This is your room, You'll be sharing with Bex Liz and Cammie I expect you will be happy in this room" I just smiled and she said that she had things to tend too and asked whether I knew my way to the dinning wall I guess she didn't really need to discuss much just show me my room. I just nodded my head, and followed out the door with nothing to unpack since m suitcases haven't yet arrived. Well I thought to myself at least I know my room-mates. I made my way to the dinning hall when I entered the heads of all the pupils turned around I guess Gallagher was the type of school to have new students. I guess I'll have to get used to more stressfull situations if I am to become a spy than where can I sit.I did the only thing I could do Gulp and hope I found a seat.

Second chapter Up. Again reviews are much appreciated however I am just doing this for fun as english is not my strong suite hope you like it :)


End file.
